Kahinuva
Kahinuva, currently known as Kahi Govaki: Ace Attorney, and previously Kahi Govaki and I'm not related to Dokuma is a fifteen year old comic maker from the United States who is notable for his use of large Photoshop effects. He has also come in second place in making the most comics in one day (fourteen), with Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen in first place because of a Comic Duel. BZPower Kahinuva joined BZPower on April 29, 2009. He had been guest since 2007, but usually only read the OGD. During one time in mid 2008 he decided that he would take a look at the Artwork III: Bionicle Comics forum. Unfortunately, the ones he found were noobish, leading him to assume that most comics in BZP were of that quality. However, in early 2009 he decided to take a look again and this time selected Dark709's Comics. He found them very humorous and hung around there for a bit. However, he still didn't resolve to make his own because he wanted a bit of higher graphics quality. But then, while browsing another topic, he noticed the signature of Nuparurocks which had a picture from his own comics, suitably called Nuparurocks' Comics. These he found high in graphic quality and he was hooked. He decided to make his own and went to find a kit to make them with. Browsing the Artwork II topic, he found Chimoru Omega and its upgrade Chimoru Alpha and was set to use it when he found that a member named Gerlicky had posted not just a Tri Shade but a Six Shade version of Chimoru. Kahinuva instantly used it and started making comics. On June 3, 2009, he released the first comic of Live, Learn and Lawsuits. This made him an overnight sensation and inspired two new comic series, Mahar's Comics and Supernova's Comics, to pop up. Comic Information International ComicContinuity Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Kahi was a normal Matoran of Plasma living in BZMetru when he decided to open his own comic studio. He found a studio and started comic making, only to find that he needed more money to pay his rent. To do this, he make a contract with Geico to advertise them at the start of every comic. However, while doing the advertisement, he couldn't relate to using Geico since he didn't have an Ussal and thus said that it was no use for him. This immediately got him fired and Geico withdrew their funding and called lawyers to sue Kahi for anything. Six lawyers from the Official Comic Land Lawfirm arrived and started suing Kahi for everything they could think of. However, unknown to all, the equipment used by Geico for the advertisement had overtaxed the Energized Protodermis generators located on the roof. A hole burst in them and Energized Protodermis built up in the attic until the roof gave way and the Protodermis spilled right on top of Kahi. He absorbed all of the Protodermis and became able to create bolts of Plasma as well as use his mask power. However, he also became prone to become very angry and almost insane whenever someone mentioned the word "lawsuit". After this incident, he took on the name "Kahinuva". Then, due to funds running out, he sent out two of his employees, Ozuan and Philbert. Ozuan then made a deal with the Couch Potato Entity to send Kahinuva on numerous quests, to which if he survived they would receive a new studio along with thirty billion widgets. Kahinuva was then teleported to the Noob Dimension, where he met his noob self, Kahinooba. Kahinooba then erased Kahinuva's body, where it landed in the Zone of Shadow. TCTMOMNBMBIP: Remade In The Comics That May Or May Not Be Made By/Involve Philbert Remade, Kahinuva appeared by blasting a wall through Philbert's studio while Philbert was eating a French Loaf proclaiming he wanted to guest star. Philbert agreed and proceeded to show him his mailboxes. However, since one of the mailboxes was labeled "Lawsuits", Kahinuva then went insane and incinerated the mailbox. The mailman then came bringing a new batch of lawsuits. He was then blasted as well, and wished that he did not have his current job. Ozuan's Comics In Ozuan's Comics, Kahinuva arrived and told Ozuan that he wanted to guest star. While he was there, Splodums then decided to sue Ozuan. Valna then appeared, disguised as a lawyer, but was followed by Rahvork who in turn sued Valna for impersonating a lawyer. Kahinuva was then given a room in Ozuan's studio, but left after the judge canceled Ozuan's case. Blade Titan974's Comics In Blade Titan974's Comics, Kahinuva blasted through Blade's wall, proclaiming that he wanted to Co-Author. However, in doing so, he fried both Blade and Napoleon, the Silvahk with a French Accent. He later returned to Blade's studio after going back to his studio, which caused an epidemic of Nocomicitus. Nuparurocks' Comics Kahinuva is a PGS in Nuparurocks Comics Season Beta. In this series, he sued Nuparurocks for lying about his interests. Noob War Kahinuva is an author in Gerlicky's Noob War. Here, he is with Gerlicky, Tavakai, and Philbert in another dimension, where Dark709 is a god. Also featured in this series is his noob form, Kahinooba. Other Comic Series BIONICLE: Retold Kahinuva is a Multi-Author for BIONICLE: Retold. This is Madness Kahinuva is author in the RZ MAS This is Madness with Janaro and iPenguin. He is teleported to Nowhere by some unknown entity. Alternate Versions Some Kahinuvas have existed in alternate dimensions. The known ones are: Toon Kahinuva Toon Kahinuva is a version of Kahinuva that lives in the Toon Dimension. It was made by Gerlicky for the next installment for TMU. This form is also Kahinuva's favorite, as he likes the originality of it and it's similarity to "Toon Link", who happens to be one of his favorite brawlers in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Kahinooba (Noob Dimension) "Kahinooba", aka "Kahin00ba", "kahi" and "kah2469", is an alternate form of Kahinuva that appears in the Noob Dimension. Kahin00ba was also involved in the "Dark Blazer War", in which he, Filber, Gurky and Shdow Ebab, faced Legolover-361, Dark Blazer, and Toa Kanas. They won when Kahin00ba went back in Time and altered history so that the war never happened. Kahi (SIMPLICITY) In this dimension, Kahi is a worker for the group of scientists that created the H. A. T.. He is recruited to build a sapient robot, but refused, thus leading him to be captured by BZ-Guards. After being forced to build the device, Kahi realized his boss was going to use his brain as the robot's intelligence. He body was later found in the road, but his brain was transferred into the robot. He then posed the age-old philosophical on whether he was still Kahi even though his body was replaced. Kahi Govaki (Silencium) In the future of the North-Western Isles Continuity, Kahi Govaki is part of the rebellion. He is contacted by Sybil Tehryl who asks him to come to where she and Maximillian Veers are waiting. He is then blocked by BZ-Guards and is informed by Sybil that he must use his gun. Kahi (The Creator) Kahi was originally a part of the S-Team along with Johnuva, but was then turned into a Toa when he came into contact with an unknown chemical. Kahinuva (Civil War) Kahinuva was originally a comic maker on BZ-Metru, but after seeing the chaos and disorder of the world in which he lived in, he joined Gavla in his quest to make the world a better place by utilizing the power of Hapori Tohu. The Adventure Squad In the Adventure Squad, Kahi is part of the crew of students that get engulfed in an ocean world when their plane crashes into the sea. He is the crews resident technical genius. Other Media Turnabout Genesis As a law student on the University, Kahi is taken on as a temporary apprentice by Ravorhk and stands to prosecute a case against the resident janitor of the University dorms. Ask Kahi Taking place during (3L)2, this comedy starts when Ozuan signs a contract that says that Kahi must produce an ask comedy. Taone Nui Offline Game Kahi is the main characters to be featured in the Taone Nui Offline Game. His role in the game is one of the pivotal parts of the storyline. Alternate Versions Kahi Nuvian Govaki Kahi Nuvian Govaki is a mutant called a Nuvian in the Expanded Universe, aka Aethion. He is one of the foremost technologists on Izumal and appears in the epic "Entombment". Powers Kahinuva is able to manipulate Plasma in any form. He is also able to use his Calix, as seen in the second comic. He also cannot be changed/mutated by Energized Protodermis since he already has been affected by it. Kahinova Kahinuva can turn into a super powered version of himself named Kahinova. Name Changes Kahinuva changed his name from Kahinuva to I'm not related to Dokuma as a way of making fun of the "Dokuma Family Fad". He later changed his name to "Kahi Govaki", a name partly created by Cei, and expanded on it with his new name, "Kahi Govaki: Ace Attorney" to reflect his newfound favorite video game series. He has recently changed it back to the original "Kahinuva". Gallery See Gallery:Kahinuva Quotes Trivia *While having a remarkable resemblance to Gerlicky since they are both Matoran of Plasma and both wear a Calix (though Gerlicky's is shaped like a Nobel Ruru), this is completely coincidental. *Kahinuva has always burst through a wall, door, etc whenever he first appeared in a comic that was not created or written by him. He went through a wall in Philbert's, Ozuan's, and BladeTitan's comics and through a door in "The Creator". However, toaster1 was unaware of this history of entrances when he GSed Kahinuva. While this tradition has been a little unused as of late, it still remains one of the meta that defined Kahi's early days. *Kahinuva was originally the name of a MOC built by Kahinuva (the real person). It was made in 2007 and wasn't a perfectly good MOC, but the name stuck. It can be seen |Kahinuva here. *Kahinuva's appearance in The Creator has him wearing a Noble Komau. This is due to the fact that Xanis had not made a Calix for the Xaniskit yet and the Noble Komau was the mask most similar to a Calix. *Kahinuva's "Guest Star Pose" was created by Philbert Flakes. *Kahinuva is notorious for creating the Krana No. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Sagas Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:International ComicContinuity